legends_of_equestriafandomcom-20200213-history
Tirek
Tirek is a centaur, and the main antagonist of Legends of Equestria. He had a 'slave' named Scorpan. Character Appearance He looks much like a centaur, except his skin is bright red and he has bull-like horns. He also wears black cloth around his midsection. Personality History Original timeline Scorpan is seen locking Cotton Candy and Moondancer in a dark and dreary dungeon before setting off down a long passageway. His pet dragon, named Spike, runs after Scorpan, begging to come with him but Scorpan refuses. We are taken to a giant throne room, where we see the mysterious Tirrac's hand, stroking a pulsating bag and talking to it lovingly. Scorpan enters the throne room and informs Tirrac that he has captured two of the little ponies. Tirrac orders Scorpan to kneel before his throne, before reprimanding him on not capturing all four ponies that he needs "to pull his chariot of midnight". Spike runs into the room, defending his master and saying how hard Scorpan tried. Tirrac calls for silence, and Scorpan holds his hand over Spike's mouth. Tirrac then orders Scorpan to prepare another raid on Ponyland and Scorpan reluctantly agrees, carrying Spike away in his arms. The camera moves to show Tirrac's hoof, but we don't get to see his face. Four ponies have been chained in the throne room. Spike bounds up the passageway to watch fearfully from the door. The ponies are pleading for mercy and Tirrac once again calls for silence, then tells his guards to take Ember away as she is too small to pull his chariot. Tirrac steps forward from the shadows, finally revealing his face. The pulsating bag we saw earlier is now hanging around his neck. He opens it, revealing the 'Power of Darkness' within. A black mist surrounds the ponies and they are turned into dragons. Ember asks what happened to her friends, and Tirrac tells her that they now belong to him, before ordering Scorpan to catch a fourth pony by midnight or Spike will pay. Scorpan is once again kneeling before Tirrac's throne, apologising for not being able to capture a fourth pony. Tirrac tells him to try again. Just then, the guard comes in and whispers something to Tirrac, presumably about the ponies entering the castle. He turns back to Scorpan, only to find that Scorpan has left. Megan and the ponies are creeping around the passageways in the castle looking for the Rainbow Power of Darkness with no luck. Eventually, they find Tirrac's throne room, and notice that Applejack has disappeared. Suddenly, the doors slam closed behind them and the guards bar their exit. Tirrac announces that he has the Rainbow of Darkness as well as their friend. The guards step back to reveal Applejack chained in front of Tirrac's throne. He releases the 'Power of Darkness' once more. Bow Tie tries to run to her friend's aid but the guards block her path and Applejack is turned into a dragon. Scorpan bursts into the room with Spike and Ember, telling the remaining ponies to run. Spike cheers him on as he battles the guards. Tirrac orders his guards to 'sieze them!' but Scorpan picks up Megan and he and the ponies make a run for it. Outside, the ground is trembling. Scorpan tells everyone to get back inside, but it's too late. Tirrac's Chariot of Midnight comes bursting through the wall of Midnight Castle as he chants, "The Rainbow of Darkness that darkness sends, Now begin the night that never ends!" Scorpan flies up to try to sieze the Rainbow, but Tirrac sends him flying to the ground where Scorpan declares that all is lost. The ponies won't give up though and try various tricks and actually manage to get the Rainbow away from Tirrac. Firefly tries to take it back to Dream Castle, but flies into a dragon and drops the bag back into Tirrac's hands. They're just about to give up when Megan remembers the Rainbow of Light and releases it from the locket. It is tiny in comparison to the Rainbow of Darkness. Tirrac simply laughs and releases his rainbow which soon consumes the ponies' rainbow. It seems that all hope really is lost... but then the rainbow fights back! Soon, the black Rainbow of Darkness takes on proper rainbow colours which swirl around everybody, destroying Tirrac and turning the ponies and everything else back to normal. Death Tirek easily manages to defeat the ponies and Scorpan, and has them at his mercy. However, Twilight, Rarity and Scorpan manage to use their magic to throw a deadly spell at him, bringing him down. After the ponies discuss what to do about the portal.He is then forced push Tirek up against the portal and sends both himself and Tirek through. Category:Monsters Category:Centaurs Category:Antagonists Category:Male characters Category:Major characters Category:Main characters Category:Deceased Category:Canon G1